The invention herein pertains to filters for fresh water, and particularly pertains to a freshwater filter used for an RV (Recreational Vehicle) or the like.
It is usual for recreational vehicles, mobile homes, campers and other vehicles that have indoor plumbing to be connected to a freshwater line while parked, such as at camping grounds, rallies and otherwise. Sometimes fresh water sources contain contaminants which may not be harmful but may have an unpleasant taste, odor or abrasive properties. In order to remedy this problem various filters have been affixed to the RV freshwater inlet, generally on the exterior of the RV. Such water filters utilize many types of cartridges or filter elements including ceramic types having activated carbon and copper/zinc alloy particles which can be exchanged or cleaned and replaced as needed. Certain standard water filters which are available for RV owners are difficult to install and operate while other available filters discourage filter element replacement by untrained persons. Some filter elements do not adequately remove objectionable odors, taste and particles from the water, while others quickly clog and are not practical for their intended uses. Thus, with the present problems and disadvantages of conventional freshwater filters, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a water filter which can be easily assembled and installed by untrained persons.
It is another objection of the present invention to provide a water filter element for an RV or the like which can easily be exchanged and the filter reassembled and reinstalled without special tools or equipment.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a water filter having a ceramic filter element having copper/zinc alloy particles and activated carbon particles therein which adequately removes objectionable odors, debris and the like from fresh water.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a water filter which includes a standard ceramic element which is properly contained within the filter housing by the use of an adhesively adhered radially extending flange attached to the cylindrical filter element.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a water filter and method of use whereby an RV operator can quickly, easily and conveniently attach a freshwater line to the RV and have confidence that the delivered water is free of foreign particles, objectionable odors, taste and the like. The water filter includes a housing having a main body with a male threaded end for cooperatively engaging the female threads of a cap. A conventional cylindrical ceramic filter element formed from diatomascus earth containing both a copper/zinc alloy and an activated carbon is provided with a radially extending planar flange which is sandwiched between the cap and the body upon assembly to stabilize and hold the filter element in its correct position. The ceramic filter element is commercially available as from Shen Hung Enterprise Co., Ltd. in Taiwan and sold as xe2x80x9cX-Green Ceramic Cartridgexe2x80x9d. An o-ring mounted in a groove in the male threaded end of the body provides a tight, waterproof, seal and similarly, the cap includes an o-ring mounted in a groove in the female end. At the lower end of the filter body a freshwater threaded inlet allows engagement with the male end of a conventional garden water hose. Water enters the housing body through the inlet and passes into the space between the outer walls of the filter element and the filter housing where, under pressure the water is forced through the filter element containing a copper/zinc alloy and activated carbon. As the water passes through the filter element it enters a central, longitudinal channel which is in fluid communication with a threaded outlet affixed to the cap. The threaded outlet is joined to the plumbing connection on the exterior of the RV, whereby filtered water can be supplied as required to the RV occupants. On schedule or as needed, the water filter can be easily disassembled and the filter element removed and cleaned or replaced for reassembly and reattachment to the RV.